Chad Dumier
Chad Dumier is a character in the computer game Deus Ex and its sequel Deus Ex: Invisible War. In the early , he is the leader of the resistance group called Silhouette and later becomes the Chairman of the WTO. Biography 2052 JC Denton first encounters Chad Dumier in the Paris section of the game, where he is referred to only as "Chad." Chad is the leader of the French resistance movement, Silhouette, and is also implied as being the lover of Nicolette DuClare. DuClare provides the bulk of Silhouette's funding and intelligence through her late mother's massive fortune and former Illuminati contacts, which Chad then shares with his allies throughout the resistance community. Chad is an idealistic young man who embraces pacifism wherever possible, his forces conducting mostly propaganda operations. These range from hijacking media applications such as television broadcasts and public bulletin board links across Paris, to dropping leaflets from buildings into the populated streets below. In order to tarnish Silhouette's image in the eyes of the public, Majestic 12 covertly demolished the Statue of Liberty with C-4 explosives, and then blamed its destruction on Silhouette. This strategy worked, as Silhouette's political status was changed from minor activist nuisance to extremist terrorist organization. Unlike his foreign allies, such as the National Secessionist Forces (NSF) in the United States, Dumier loathes the use of violence against his opponents, who are largely unaware of MJ12's existence and unintentionally enforce the organization's will through corrupt law-enforcement and security agencies. Silhouette has been hailed as the "''brains of the resistance movement," due to its efforts to bring together the many separate rebel factions across the world to successfully form a single, cognitive entity capable of dealing swift and crippling damage to the Majestic 12 conspiracy. After Juan Lebedev's failed attempt to hijack the "Ambrosia" vaccine from UNATCO, Director Joseph Manderley retrieves detailed information regarding Silhouette's activities and operational locations obtained from Lebedev's computers and provides them to Majestic 12. Dumier is forced to evacuate his forces from their headquarters and regroup underground in the Parisian catacombs, hunted down by elite commandos. With two stragglers captured and held hostage by the Majestic 12 unit scouring the vast network of tunnels for their location, and very few members (including unarmed women and children) composing the remainder of his forces, Chad believes his situation to be utterly hopeless and contemplates surrender to the enemy. When JC locates their position, offering to rescue Chad's people from Majestic 12 in return for information regarding the whereabouts of Nicolette DuClare, Chad hastily agrees. JC Denton successfully rescues Dumier's people and eliminates the enemy unit hunting the group in the catacombs, winning their trust. Chad informs JC of his girlfriend's location, and the two part company. 2072 In Invisible War, Chad Dumier is joint leader of the Illuminati, along with his partner, Nicolette DuClare. After the chaos of the Great Collapse and the destruction of MJ12 along with all other world governments, Chad abandoned his idealistic anti-establishment philosophy and joined the Illuminati, becoming the group's main leader. In public, Chad is recognized as Chairman of the World Trade Organization and the most powerful man in the known post-Collapse world. Through total control of all major media outlets, he broadcasts a message of globalization and controlled economic development. Since he and Nicolette are unable to conceive children, Chad is looking for a gifted protégé to train as his successor, and takes Klara Sparks, and then Alex D under his wing. However, Chad is also a ruthless and demanding figure, and does not hesitate to threaten and even to kill his underlings if they disappoint him. He detains and eventually tries to execute Klara Sparks when she develops pacifist feelings, and uses Klara as a hostage to get Alex to do his bidding. Chad also does not hesitate to swiftly and mercilessly silence those who stand in the way of the Illuminati's goals, whether they be world-altering entities like JC Denton, or merely inconvenient coffee shop owners who learn more than they should know. Notes *In 2052, Paul Denton mentioned Chad to be a friend. Twenty years later, Chad refers to Paul as a terrorist and calls for his assassination. *Although Chad can be killed in Deus Ex, Invisible War establishes that he survives. Trivia * The smiley face with a headshot seen on Dumier's t-shirt is a reference to the protagonist of System Shock, one of Warren Spector's earlier games, which was itself a reference to the comic book series Watchmen. Gallery A Chaddumier1.jpg|Chad Dumier in Deus Ex. pl:Chad Dumier es:Chad Dumier ru:Чад Дюмье Category:Deus Ex: Invisible War characters Category:Deus Ex characters Category:Illuminati characters Dumier, Chad